


Bedtime Stories

by midoriverte



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Hand Jobs, Light Smut, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoriverte/pseuds/midoriverte
Summary: All Kaneki wanted to do was read before bed.





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sondeneige](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sondeneige/gifts).



> Happy slightly-belated birthday to sondeneige... Have an attempt at smut.   
> (Sorry for making you beta read your own gift fic lol).
> 
> Thanks for everything you do for me!

It didn’t matter how many times Kaneki had complained about it, Hide refused to stop playing with his phone in bed. They had come to a compromise: Hide was allowed to play with his phone as long as Kaneki was still reading in bed (which Hide had insisted was basically the same as scrolling through his phone until he fell asleep, and which Kaneki has insisted was actually completely different, though when pressed he had not been able to give any reason why). Without a rule to enforce, Hide would be up on his phone at ungodly hours while Kaneki just wanted to sleep.

 

It was maybe for this reason that Kaneki didn’t notice that Hide had gotten bored of it early and had turned to watching Kaneki until he got the hint that Hide wanted to sleep. This probably would have been a bad plan on a regular night, considering how involved Kaneki normally got when he read, but Hide was more than happy to have an excuse to stare at Kaneki for a little bit anyway. Kaneki always got so into his books, it was cute to watch him read and see his expressions change along with the events of the story. 

 

Though tonight he seemed even more into it than usual. 

 

Hide let him borrow his tablet to read books on so Kaneki would realize ebooks weren’t blasphemy and he would stop filling every available space in their tiny apartment with books, but he was kind of regretting it now that he couldn’t see the cover of the book Kaneki was reading. 

 

It was just… Kaneki seemed unusually  _ enraptured  _ by this book. His face was flushed, his eyes were shining a bit, he was biting his lip-

 

Hide froze as a thought occurred to him. 

 

_ No. _

 

_ No way _ . 

 

He  _ had _ to know now. 

 

“Babe?” he said innocently, hoping his use of the pet name would help endear him to Kaneki.

 

Kaneki gave no indication that he had heard him. 

 

“ _ Babe _ ,” Hide said more forcefully. 

 

Kaneki jumped a little, and looked around at Hide almost guiltily.

 

“S-sorry, what?” Kaneki asked 

 

“Could you pass me an aspirin from the drawer? I have a bit of a headache,” he said sweetly. 

 

Kaneki nodded slowly and turned to open the drawer in his bedside table. Sweet, unsuspecting Kaneki didn’t cover the screen or make any attempt to hide it. 

 

It was exactly what Hide had hoped for. 

 

While Kaneki’s back was turned, Hide quickly glanced over to read as much of the page as he could before Kaneki caught him. 

 

_ “Please,” he whimpered as the other man kissed his way down his chest, stopping just before he reached the area where he most desperately wanted him.  _

 

_ “Please what?” he smirked, looking up at him. “You have to tell me what you like, so I know what you want me to do to you-” _

 

Hide quickly turned his head before Kaneki could see what he was doing. 

 

“Here,” Kaneki said, handing him an aspirin. 

 

“Wha- oh! Thanks!” Hide had half-forgotten what his pretense was. 

 

“Can I get back to reading now?” Kaneki said tersely. He would have sounded unnecessarily irritated if Hide hadn’t known what he had been doing. 

 

“Of course!” Hide said in a voice that was perhaps too cheery. 

 

Kaneki narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously as he turned back to his book. 

 

Hide, for his part, was struggling to suppress a grin. It seemed his own suspicions had been confirmed. 

 

Kaneki was reading a  _ sexy _ book. 

 

Normally, Hide would want to tease Kaneki mercilessly for something like this. Not that he wasn’t planning on teasing Kaneki a little (the opportunity was just too good), but mostly he was actually happy for Kaneki. He wasn’t the most… open person when it came to his sexual desires. It was nice to see Kaneki learning to enjoy himself in a healthy way. 

 

Plus, the fact that Kaneki was lying next to him getting turned on was fucking sexy and Hide wanted to be a part of it. 

 

“What are you reading?”

 

Kaneki jumped a little, looking guilty again. Hide counted his blessings that his boyfriend was both incredibly sexy and incredibly adorable, but he could think about that later. He didn’t want Kaneki feeling guilty, he wanted Kaneki feeling  _ into it _ . 

 

“Just… a book,” Kaneki said, avoiding making eye contact. 

 

“What’s it about?”

 

Kaneki shuffled a little, his face going a very nice shade of pink. To Hide’s delight, Kaneki actually subconsciously licked his lips before replying.

 

“Nothing that would interest you.”

 

“I’m interested in things you’re interested in!” Hide said brightly, shifting subtly closer to Kaneki. Well, maybe not so subtly. He got close enough so he was just almost brushing up against Kaneki (but not quite). 

 

Kaneki’s lips were parted. He noticed the proximity but did not comment on it, nor did he make any move to shift away. 

 

“It’s… it’s just…” Kaneki seemed to struggle to come up with a way to describe the book that would make Hide drop the subject. 

 

“Is it a fantasy novel?” Hide wanted to draw this out just a little more.

 

“In a manner of speaking.”

 

“You like those?”

 

“Sort of,” Kaneki said warily. 

 

“You gotta tell me what you like, babe,” Hide said, a grin spreading across his face, “ ‘ _So I know what you want me to do to you_.’ “

 

Kaneki went scarlet as he recognized that quote. 

 

“ _ Hide _ !” he shouted in alarm, burying his face in his hands as Hide laughed good-naturedly. 

 

“I knew you were getting at something when you kept pestering me about the book,” Kaneki groaned through his hands. “I can’t believe you saw that-”

 

“I think it’s cute,” Hide said with a grin. 

 

Kaneki still didn’t lift his face from his hands. “Y-you think it’s  _ cute _ that I’m- that I’m reading…” he seemed to struggle to even say the word out loud, and half-whispered “- _ porn _ ?!”

 

“Yep,” Hide said without hesitation.

 

Kaneki went, if possible, even redder. 

 

“What?” Hide smirked. “I’m not allowed to find my boyfriend reading a sexy book in bed endearing?”

 

“It’s just…” Kaneki seemed to struggle to find words. “You don’t think it’s weird?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“You’re not… offended?”

 

Hide raised his eyebrows. “Why would I be offended?”

 

“I… I don’t know,” Kaneki looked guilty again. “That… that I’m reading this book and not… doing things with you?” 

 

Hide wanted to tell him that was ridiculous, but he looked so sad and had trailed off into such a small voice that Hide realized that this was truly bothering him. 

 

“Hey,” Hide said sternly. “You’re allowed to do things just for your own pleasure, you know. It’s not like you have to involve me in everything just because we’re dating.”

 

“I know, but-”

 

“I’m actually glad you’re getting comfortable enough to do things like this.”

 

Kaneki smiled sadly, “I think ‘comfortable’ might be too strong a word but… thank you, Hide.”

 

Hide smiled, “Well, ‘less uncomfortable’, then. It’s still an accomplishment!”

 

Fiddling awkwardly with the tablet, Kaneki said, “An accomplishment?”

 

“Well…,” Hide chose his next words very carefully. “I mean… you’re pretty shy about these things. So it’s good for you to let yourself… fantasize a bit.”

 

“I think this is a little vanilla to be considered a fantasy.”

 

“What, you mean you don’t fantasize about-” Hide leaned over and read a passage of the page despite Kaneki’s squeak of protest. “-Having your neck kissed while he trails his hand down your chest?”

 

“Hide!”

 

“What?” He grinned, Kaneki was so cute when he was flustered.

 

“I didn’t say I didn’t... _ fantasize _ about you doing that but it’s embarrassing when you read it out loud!”

 

It took a second for what Kaneki had said to sink in. 

 

“Wait...what?” Hide said.

 

“What?” Kaneki clearly didn’t realize what he had just done.

 

“Did you… did you just say that you fantasized about me while reading this book?”

 

In contrast to the furious blushing that Hide had been enjoying for the past few minutes, Kaneki actually went pale. 

 

“I...uh…,” Kaneki stammered incoherently as he raised the tablet to cover his face futilely.

 

“...Fuck,” Kaneki whispered finally. 

 

“Kaneki…” Hide started to say before Kaneki interrupted suddenly. 

 

“I-I’m so sorry, Hide!” 

 

“For what?” Hide asked, dumbfounded. 

 

“For… I don’t know. Being so weird.”

 

“You’re not weird,” Hide said firmly. “You’re allowed to fantasize a little about your boyfriend you know.”

 

“But-”

 

“Frankly, the fact that you fantasize about me while reading books like this is one of the sexiest things I’ve ever heard.”

 

“R-really?” Kaneki lowered the tablet cautiously. 

Hide leaned forward and kissed Kaneki on the lips gently. Kaneki made what could only be described as a squeak of surprise and Hide smirked a little as he pulled away, gently pecking Kaneki on the cheek as he did so.

 

“Really,” Hide smiled, letting his lips brush up against Kaneki’s jaw. 

 

Kaneki was blushing again. 

 

“Do you want me to let you get back to reading?” 

 

Kaneki shook his head slowly. 

 

Exactly what Hide was hoping for. 

 

“Do you want me to help make that fantasy a reality?” In any other circumstances, Hide would have been horrified that he had allowed such lame words to come out of his mouth. But he certainly couldn’t bring himself to regret them when he saw Kaneki nod slowly, looking both very unsure but oddly excited at his own daring. 

 

Hide leaned forward to kiss Kaneki again, much more forcefully and slowly this time. Kaneki sighed and parted his lips slightly when Hide flicked his tongue over his lips. 

 

Hide pulled away again, Kaneki made a noise of protest which quieted quickly when Hide moved his lips to his neck. 

 

“A-ah,” Kaneki sighed.

 

“I believe,” Hide mumbled against Kaneki’s neck, “That in your book the man kisses the other’s neck while running his hand down his chest?” 

 

“H-he does,” Kaneki said. 

 

Hide resumed kissing Kaneki’s neck as he ran his hand down Kaneki’s chest. He slipped his hand under Kaneki’s shirt and trailed his hand further up. 

 

His hand brushed against Kaneki’s nipples and he smirked when he found that they were hard. He figured it would probably be too much for Kaneki to pinch them so he settled for circling one of them with his thumb as he tested the waters by sucking gently on Kaneki’s neck. 

 

“H-Hide!” Kaneki gasped in surprise. “You’ll leave a mark!”

 

“Do you not want me to?” Hide mumbled against Kaneki’s neck, kissing him gently to soothe him. 

“I-” Kaneki gasped a little as Hide did it again, though even more gently this time. 

 

Hide slid his hand back out from under Kaneki’s shirt. Hide ignored Kaneki’s whine of protest when he stopped kissing his neck, and kissed him on the lips again. 

 

“Tell me what you want,” Hide breathed. He rearranged himself from his slightly uncomfortable position beside Kaneki so that he could straddle Kaneki properly (and was very pleased to see Kaneki’s eyes widen when he pressed against him, his own arousal evident). “I wanna make you feel good.”

 

Kaneki shifted nervously and gasped a little as he brushed up against Hide. The boxers Kaneki had worn to bed certainly did little to conceal how into it Kaneki was. 

 

“I...um,” Kaneki apparently was having trouble looking Hide in the eye so he settled for looking somewhere over his shoulder. “I-in the story he starts, uh-,” Kaneki couldn’t bring himself to say the rest, so he grabbed Hide’s wrist and directed it towards the bulge in his pants. 

 

Hide grinned, letting Kaneki direct him. He rubbed Kaneki through his pants and grinned when Kaneki gasped. 

 

“Good?” He asked. 

 

Kaneki nodded weakly. 

 

“Do you want more?” 

 

“H-huh?” 

 

In answer, Hide gently tugged at Kaneki’s boxers.

 

Kaneki let out a shaky breath but nodded. 

 

“Y-yes. I want that, Hide.”

 

If there was anything better than hearing Kaneki tell him he wanted that, Hide could not think of it. He gently tugged Kaneki’s boxers down and Kaneki helped by kicking them off the rest of the way. 

 

Hide bit his lip, feeling himself get almost uncomfortably hard as he looked at Kaneki. He gently reached out to hold Kaneki’s wrists down so he couldn’t cover his face in embarrassment as Hide looked at his cock. 

 

“ _ God _ , you’re gorgeous,” Hide sighed. 

“It’s not like you haven’t seen it before!” Kaneki wriggled his wrist free to swat at Hide playfully. Perhaps it was Hide’s imagination, but he could have sworn Kaneki looked a little pleased with himself. 

 

“I know, but every time I’m do I’m reminded of how lucky I am to be your boyfriend.”

 

“Hide,” Kaneki said, looking him dead in the eye. “You are the most mortifyingly embarrassing person I have ever met.”

 

“You love it,” Hide winked at him. 

 

“I do.”

 

Hide was taken aback at how firmly Kaneki responded. Recovering quickly, he said “What happens next in the book?”

 

“I, uh, didn’t read that far,” Kaneki said. 

 

“Want to read further to find out?” Hide asked.

 

Kaneki reached over and Hide was sure that Kaneki was reaching to grab the tablet, but instead Kaneki grabbed Hide’s wrist and guided him to wrap his hand around his dick.

 

“How about we make it up as we go along?” Kaneki asked. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ yeah, Kaneki,” Hide breathed. He wrapped his hand around the base of Kaneki’s cock and stroked up slowly. 

 

“Ah!” Kaneki gasped. 

 

Hide started a slow and steady rhythm. Kaneki gasped and moaned as Hide stroked him gently and Hide felt his own dick twitch with arousal each time.

 

“ _ God _ , Kaneki, you look so fucking good like this.”

 

Kaneki looked up at Hide, his face flushed as his eyes shining. Suddenly, he grabbed Hide’s wrist again and began moving it up and down more quickly. 

 

“ _ Faster _ ,” Kaneki demanded, and Hide definitely let out a little involuntary whimper at how hot Kaneki was when he told Hide exactly what he wanted. 

 

Hide obeyed, stroking Kaneki faster as Kaneki thrust into his hand. Hide circled his thumb around Kaneki’s tip as drops of precum came out of it and Kaneki threw his head back against the pillow.

 

“Oh my  _ god _ , Hide,” Kaneki groaned.

 

“A-are you close?” Hide asked, slipping his other hand down his pants and loosely grabbing his own cock. He had already been painfully hard, but hearing Kaneki say his name like that was too much for him. 

 

“Yeah, I’m close,” Kaneki sighed as Hide resumed stroking him. 

 

“Does it feel good?” Hide asked.

 

He got his answer when Kaneki involuntarily thrust his hips up and gasped.

 

“D-don’t stop,” Kaneki pleaded. 

 

Hide definitely had no intention of stopping, not when Kaneki looked so hot coming undone under him. He stroked Kaneki faster as Kaneki moaned and grabbed desperately at the sheets. 

 

Another drop of precum had formed on Kaneki’s tip and Hide leaned forward, still stroking Kaneki, to lick it off. 

 

“Hide! I- I’m-!” It seemed that was Kaneki’s undoing, and he was rendered incoherent as Hide pumped him throughout his orgasm, not caring that some of Kaneki’s cum got onto his shirt. 

 

Hide set about getting himself off properly as Kaneki lay on the bed, breathing heavily as he came down from his high. The sight of it was enough to push Hide over the edge, and he groaned as he came into his hand. 

 

Kaneki opened his eyes and looked up as he heard Hide. 

 

“I could have helped you with that,” he said reproachfully. 

 

“You did,” Hide wiped his hand on his shirt (it was already a mess anyway) and took it off. “You were so damn sexy.”

 

Kaneki was still frowning at him, so Hide laid down beside him and kissed him gently on the cheek. 

 

“I mean it, you’re so amazing.”

 

“I should be the one saying that to you,” Kaneki mumbled. 

 

Hide kissed him on the lips and Kaneki sighed, relaxing into his touch.

 

“How did I get so lucky?” Hide asked quietly. “I love you so much.”

 

Kaneki blinked in surprise. 

 

“I… I love you too,” Kaneki said gently. He pulled Hide in closer until Hide was lying on his chest, and Kaneki was rubbing his back. 

 

Hide gave a contented sigh. He supposed they should get cleaned up, but he just wanted to lie like this, with Kaneki, for a while. 

 

Still, he couldn’t stop himself from asking, “So, did I live up the fantasy?”

 

He was expecting Kaneki to get flustered, or maybe yell at him for being so embarrassing, but instead Hide could hear the smile in Kaneki’s voice as he said, “Definitely.”

  
  



End file.
